


First Light

by NNook



Category: Naruto
Genre: A small Ino moment at the end, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, Probably ooc, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Soft Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNook/pseuds/NNook
Summary: Hidden from the morning sun in a small single dorm room, Sasuke bares his heart out to Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 22
Kudos: 119





	First Light

* * *

It was an early autumn morning when he first told her that he loved her. 

* * *

  
  
Daybreak spread across the sky. Its soft light peaking from the sides of the curtains and filling the small dorm room with a faint blueish glow. Pressed against each other in a too small bed laid the young couple, sleeping peacefully and sharing each other's warmth. Their legs tangled together under her sherpa blanket. His arms wrapped around her stomach, protecting the sliver of her exposed stomach from the morning chill. A soft groan broke the silence as the pinker of the two shifted to lay on her back. The darker one's slumber was interrupted by the sounds of his girlfriend stringing groggy curses together.

  
"Sasuke-kun.. I have to get up now," she mumbled while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

  
Tightening his grip and pulling her form to be flush against his body, Sasuke responded in protest with an incoherent grumble. He was adamant on prolonging their morning together. Even if they'd be asleep for most of it. A yawn escaped from her as she stretched her legs out. Carefully making sure they stayed within the warmth of the blanket.

  
"I forgot to start my laundry last night." Sakura prodded his cheek gently in attempts to get her boyfriend to comply.

  
"Hn.." The raven-haired man once again protested. One arm left their embrace to blindly search for the edge of the blanket. Stubbornly refusing to open his eyes and greet the morning. He pulled the plush fabric over them then tenderly rubbed her shoulder that was closest to him. Sasuke laggardly traced his hand along her arm. His palm engulfed the back of her delicate hand as his finger tips slid along her slim digits. _Stay here with me._ Fingers entwined together before Sasuke brought their arms to loosely wrap around her waist. Challenging her to leave the comfort of his private affections and her bed.

  
A sigh slipped past her lips. Sasuke was too tired to discern if it was a content sigh or a weary one.

  
"I'm just going to do one load."

  
A disgruntled mumble from him. A soft giggle from her.

  
"I have nothing warm to wear Sasuke-kun." 

  
_We're warm like this._ "Sleep now. Laundry later," he murmured. His already alluring voice was raspy and a touch deeper than usual. The blush that stained her cheeks went unseen, but he caught the way her body subtlety twitched, and how her back slightly arched from the sound of his voice. Nuzzling his face into the crook of his blossom's neck and sliding a leg along hers, Sasuke readied himself to fall back asleep. Thinking that was enough to sway her to stay in bed with him.

  
"Come on, I at least need a clean sweater!" Sakura pouted while leaning her head towards his, purposely letting her straying pink locks tickle his nose. Sasuke scrunched his face and let out a short annoyed grunt. She smirked at this in secret.

  
With their joined hands he lazily gestured to where her desk was and groaned, "Borrow mine." His black hoodie and trusted navy blue bomber jacket were draped over the back of her desk chair. _Let me keep you warm now and later._

  
"But what about you?"  
  


"Morning class canceled."  
  


"Are you sure?"

  
"Ah."

  
There was a pause.

  
Then a melodic sigh graced his ears, one that was definitely content, and Sasuke knew he won. She sank back down into the bed and her body relaxed in his arms. "Fine." She teased with a smile, "You're lucky I like how clingy you are in the morning."

  
"Hn." _You're all I need in the morning._ The corner of his mouth curled up into a brief smile.

  
They moved in a perfect unison that came with familiarity. Sasuke adjusting his free arm to better accommodate how her body would lay against his. Sakura turning to the side and moving her hair away from where her needy boyfriend would surly rest his face. Her back pressed into Sasuke's firm, bare chest and her legs slid back between his. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

  
His bedmate's warmth radiated through her cotton tank top and soaked into his chest, sending a comforting blaze throughout him. Each time he inhaled the fragrance of her natural scent and floral shampoo filled his senses and calmed his soul. Satisfied, Sasuke placed a lazy kiss behind her ear, then neck, then her bare shoulder before drifting back to sleep. _Thank you._

* * *

Soft lips pressed themselves to his temple, followed by a sweet voice.

  
"Sasuke-kun I'm going to go to class now," she stated softly, just shy of being a whisper, while staying at the bedside. Admiring the sight of her, for now, former bedmate's drowsy features once more before leaving.

  
An incoherent grumble left him as his eyes shut tightly. Rejecting the ever so faint morning glow that his consciousness was just starting to acknowledge through closed eyelids. It took all his willpower, but Sasuke accepted that he wouldn't be able to convince her for a second time to stay. _If only I woke up sooner.._ He rolled over to lay on his back and shielded his eyes further by resting the back of his hand along the center of his brow bone.

  
"When'll be back?" He croaked, voice once again hoarse from sleep. This time eliciting an amused giggle from his fully awakened girlfriend, rather than the dithered reaction from her sleepy state.

  
"Hm.. Maybe around 12. What time is your afternoon class?"

  
"At 2."

Placing her hand in the palm of his upturned one, she mused, "I'm not hungry right now, so I'll just grab a coffee and snack before my lecture. But I'll probably be hungry by the time I finish." She hummed softly while gathering her thoughts, "Should I bring something back for us or do you want to eat out when I get back?" Sakura caressed her thumb along his palm. "Though you'd have to do some of my laundry," She chided in a blithe manner before giving a gentle squeeze to his hand.

  
"I'll wash," Sasuke murmured. He mirrored her gestures, gingerly squeezing his pinkette's hand then running his thumb along the side of her palm.

  
"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she exclaimed, practically singing. Without having to crack his eyes open and look, he knew Sakura was smiling ear to ear with eyes that crinkled in delight because she coaxed him into doing her least favorite chore.

  
"Hn." He nodded unknowingly, his body on autopilot.

  
Sakura released his hand to retrieve something from her nightstand. The sensation of her touch was missed as soon as it left him. After a few moments of her shuffling through her drawer, he heard the sounds of something jingling then being placed on the nightstand. 

"This should be more than enough. This coin purse is just quarters, so it'll be fuss-free," she chimed while adjusting the curtains to minimize the amount of light coming in.

"Ah." Another nod.

"Make sure some of my sweaters are in the first load." She turned to face him one last time before heading out.

"Hn." _Laundry. Sweaters. Coin purse._ He made a mental note to store this conversation in the back of his mind for later.  
  


"I'll text you when I'm on my way back." Leaning down, she pressed one last kiss on his temple.  
  


"Hn." His body relaxed back into the bed as he felt his mind ebb and flow between consciousness and sleep.

  
"I'll be back later. Bye Sasuke-kun," she hummed as she turned around to grab her bag.  
  


"Ah. Love you."

_Shit._

  
His eyes shot open. Her breath hitched.

  
Another pause.

  
Her body froze in place, taken completely by surprise. His mind raced a million miles a minute while his body was stuck in park. He could feel the blood rush to his face. 

It's not like it was a lie. He just didn't mean to say it, at least not like that. He knew Sakura didn't expect grand and planned romantic gestures from him when expressing his affections. That was never in their taste. But at the bare minimum Sasuke wanted to be fully conscious when he told her those key words. _Tch. I couldn't even give her that._

  
Sasuke has known how deeply he felt for a while now. Since they were 17, possibly even earlier, if he was being truly honest with himself. He just could never muster the courage to tell Sakura exactly what she means to him. Every time he felt his chest tighten from seeing her, felt his heart skip a beat then double in pace when she laughed, felt the bubbling desire to say those words just because she was there existing in the same space as him, Sasuke would freeze up. Words dying before they could even reach his voice. _Coward._

  
Sasuke has shown her time and time again that he cares and treasures her through action, but he knew it was important that he tells her as well. Actions would always speak louder than words for them, but he knew words still held weight for Sakura. She grew up with words being weaponized against her. Words littered her heart with scars and eyes with tears when people bullied her for her looks, when people called her useless, when people called her weak. Words of others' jealousy manifested in her as self-doubt when she worked hard and excelled in her studies, when she showed genuinely close bonds with people who were "above her social class". Old words of cowardice chipped away at her when he gave her half-truths by calling her annoying and expressing indifference towards her. All because he didn't know how to process his budding feelings. _I was—am a fucking idiot._

Though words don't bother her much now that she's grown, he knows their impact. And when it comes to words, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to give Sakura the words that convey the depths of his heart. The words that will make her feel as beautiful as he sees her, that will lift her up and empower when she is down, that will make her feel wanted and that she is enough as she is. He wants to give her the words that will heal her and reaffirm that he will always be on her team. The three words that could do all that. _I want to tell her. Properly this time._

  
It felt like an eternity had passed. The faint rustling sounds of Sakura regaining her composure and slinging a bag over her arm took Sasuke out of his thoughts. His eyes glanced in her direction and his heart swelled at the sight. Sakura has borrowed his clothes before. A shirt here and there when she's hanging around his dorm, his jacket when they go out and about, and he's more than sure a few of his old shirts have permanent residence in her pajama drawer. The sight of his girlfriend wearing his clothes was nothing new, but she never wore and styled them with the intention of going out and that stirred something in him. Not like the desire he feels when she's tempting him by wearing just his shirt, and not quite like the primitive pride he feels when she lounges around in his clothes after coupling. It was something more wholesome.

  
The darker pallette of his wardrobe brought out the natural beauty of her uniquely Sakura features. The black hood popping out of the jacket made her skin look even more fair and flawless. The deep blues of his jacket complimented the rose tones of her hair and intensified the emerald shine in her eyes. Light denim shorts could be seen from under his hoodie and a pair of black thigh high socks left a section of her shapely legs exposed. She wore the black combat boots they bought together so they'd have a matching pair, giving her a small boost to her height. Seeing Sakura looking cozy in his clothes that were oversized for her, and in an outfit that would coordinate so well with how he usually dresses, filled him with a pulsating warmth from his chest. _She's so cute._ Sasuke was openly stared, admiring her head to toe, with a fond gaze. The blooming affection he felt strengthened his resolve.  
  


Their eyes met and Sakura bashfully turned away. A curtain of pastel tresses poorly concealed her flushed cheeks and her confound visage. Sasuke sat up in the bed.

"Sas-"

"Hey," he interrupted, "Come here." Both their hands moved in tandem, meeting halfway, and he pulled her closer. Sliding out of the sheets and bringing himself to half-sit on the raised dorm bed, Sasuke positioned himself so they were close to eye level as comfortably possible. With one finger on her chin, he lifted Sakura's face towards his. The infinite depths of his obsidian pools flowed into the viridescent sea of her gaze. Everything Sasuke needed to know was spelled out before him, written in the ink of lively greens and with flecks of golden flowers. Her eyes shimmered with adoration and hope, her cheeks stained with a delicate crimson, the corners of her coral lips upturned into a soft smile. He wasn't sure if it was his newfound resolve distorting his vision, the way the soft morning light hit her face and highlighted the most lovely parts of her features, or if Haruno Sakura was actually sent from heaven, but the woman who stood before him had an ethereal glow to her. Sasuke felt his heart stop, or perhaps beat so fast it felt like it stilled. _I.._

  
He took both her hands in his dominant one. With the other he brought two fingers up and tenderly tapped them to her forehead. The way it left her breathless with eyes widened had him smiling. A tender and devoted one, reserved exclusively for his green-eyed beauty. His touch lingered before sweeping away loose stands of petal colored hair and tucking them behind her ear. The tips of his fingers traced along her jaw with a feather light touch before cradling her face. Sakura leaned into his touch, her eyes already glimmering with a response to the proper confession he had yet to give.  
  


"Sakura, I.." He choked out, the reddening heat felt on his cheeks extended to tips of his ears.

  
Sakura gave his hand a firm squeeze. Ever caring and ever patient with him.

  
Sasuke leaned in, resting his forehead on her own. His hand sliding from her face to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in the pink silk that crowned her head. A silent thank you was exchanged between their reverent stare and his affectionate gesture. Sasuke saw his resolution reflecting back at him in lush green hues. Emboldened by her, he finally found the strength.

  
"I love you Sakura."

  
The weight of the words he carried for her dissipated, and it felt like he took breath for the first time. Without missing a beat, Sasuke leaned in to close the distance between them with a fervent kiss. His lips pressed against her plumper ones, branding her with his love. Their eyes slid shut, and the fire that burned in their shared breath grew. He took her bottom lip between his and gently suckled on it before grazing his teeth along it then parting her lips. His tongue slid along hers and she retaliated by wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing herself into him. As if she were desperately trying to melt into his embrace and his kiss. The hand that once held hers pressed against the small of her back possessively. Sasuke gave his other half one last lingering kiss before breaking the spell. Once again openly staring at her, he was in awe. The dazzling smile in her eyes, the slight swell in her lips and tousled hair. _My.._

  
"I love you."  
  


The words slipped out from him naturally. As if he was stating his name rather than baring his soul to the woman he was enamored with. Sakura beamed at him and leaned into his chest, squeezing him into a hug. In tandem, his arms wrapped around her as he placed a brief kiss on her head.  
  


"Sasuke-kun," she looked up at him, her face softening once he returned her gaze. In her verdant eyes Sasuke saw his entire world.

  
"I love you too."  
  


She leaned up to give him a nearly chaste kiss. Too short for his liking. And he must have made a face because Sakura giggled before giving him an apologetic look.

  
"I really have to get going now." Her hold around him loosened, and she rested both hands on his chest. Enjoying the warmth of his skin and the beat of his heart.

  
"I know," Sasuke sighed before taking her face in both hands and placing a kiss in the center of her forehead. "Will you be warm enough?" He asked while adjusting the hood of his jacket to snuggly hug her neck.

  
"Yes," she nodded, "Thank you Sasuke-kun." Smaller hands grabbed his own as she took a step back.

  
"I'll see you when I get back," she stated in a chipper tone, releasing his hands and brings hers behind her back. _So damn cute._

  
A smile swept over his face. "I'll be waiting," he paused to take in the sight of her, "My love."

  
Vivid colors brought their way to her face and she smiled back at him. The love and happiness she felt radiating off of her.  
  


_My love._   
  
  


* * *

  
Sakura was exactly eight minutes and twenty-seven seconds late, but her morning was well worth the marked tardy she would likely receive.

Entering the lecture hall from the back doors was the wisest and most discreet option, so she naturally did just that. Emerald eyes locked onto the professor's turned back as she slid into the nearest empty seat. Undetected, at least by the person she was most worried about. Sakura was completely oblivious to the blonde haired, blue eyed stare darting towards her from the other side of the back row. 

The quiet buzz of her phone went off. 

**Piggy-hime 💐💕:** damn forehead   
**Piggy-hime 💐💕:** sneaking into class almost 10 minutes late wearing the bf's clothes AND you're glowing  
 **Piggy-hime 💐💕:** sas must have given you some good 🍆💦  
  
 **Forehead-chan 🌸💕:** INO!  
 **Forehead-chan 🌸💕:** Not like its any of your business but no  
 **Forehead-chan 🌸💕:** Its much better than that 😊💗  
  
 **Piggy-hime 💐💕:** girl i will never understand how you appreciate some things over a good dick down 🙄  
 **Piggy-hime 💐💕:** but spill or drop that skincare routine  
  
 **Forehead-chan 🌸💕:** Sasuke-kun told me he loves me 🥰  
  
A high-pitched squeal was heard from the back row, disrupting the lecture. Ino was met with an unamused glare from their professor, Asuma. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this terribly self-indulgent story! 
> 
> I am by no means a writer, but I decided to brave the world and post a fic for the first time. I was too shy to reach out to someone for a beta read, so sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> Please feel free to drop some criticism. I'd like to write at least one more story, so if there's something I could improve on I'd appreciate the advice. I have a few ideas relating to this story, but only a couple of them are fleshed out well. I definitely want to write the Sakura-centric companion piece to this. Though don't expect it to be this same story from her POV. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!  
> ♡ NNook


End file.
